Iguana In Trouble
by lost dope
Summary: Und am Ende ist es ein hässliches, grünes Tier mit Krallen, das Snapes harte Schale durchbricht.
1. Default Chapter

Vorwarnung: Diese Fanfiction ist zum Teil unter dem Einfluss einer Grippe entstanden, also   
  
nicht wundern, wenn das alles plötzlich ziemlich grotesk wirkt. Zum zweiten hab´ ich nicht   
  
wirklich viel Ahnung von Leguanen und ihrer Haltung, das ist alles Spaß und ich bin zu faul   
  
um ernsthafte Recherche zu betreiben, also bitte keine entrüsteten Leguanbesitzer, die mir   
  
auf´s Dach steigen, weil die Fic nich´ authentisch ist, oder so (Ich hatte eigentlich statt einem   
  
Leguan ein Opossum im Schrank geplant, aber über die Viecher bin ich noch weniger   
  
aufgeklärt). Das ist sie auch daher nicht, dass ich die meisten deutschen Namen von Fächern,   
  
Zaubersprüchen etc. vergessen hab´, oder mich nicht mehr so genau dran erinnere. Ich denke   
  
aber, man wird schon merken, was ich meine.  
  
Ich habe mir ziemlich viel Mühe gegeben, dass die Fic weder depressiv, noch total   
  
durchgeknallt wird (ich glaube, ich habe versagt ~ ~°), aber irgendwie habe ich festgestellt,   
  
dass ich ein Problem mit vielen Snape-Fics habe und wollte deswegen mal selbst was   
  
schreiben, um rauszufinden, ob ich es vielleicht besser kann (ich spiele hier auf Reviews an,   
  
okay? Also, lasst es mich wissen) (ich nenne hier jetzt keine Namen, die meisten Fics, auf die   
  
anspreche, sind sowieso Englisch und bitte nicht gleich schlagen, ja?). Also dann, ich hoffe,   
  
es wird mich niemand anschreien, für meinen geistigen Müll, vielleicht gefällt´s ja sogar   
  
irgendwem.   
  
Ach ja, ich hätt´s fast vergessen, der Name Crowley stammt aus dem Roman „Ein Gutes   
  
Omen" von Terry Prattchet, nur falls es wen interessiert, das Buch rockt. Und natürlich gehört   
  
kein einziger der HP-Charaktere mir, die gehören alle J.K. Rowling, nur mal so.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Iguana In Trouble (1): Von Einfallspinseln und Stinkbombvorfällen  
  
Schülerstreich. Snapes Zehennägel kräuselten sich jedesmal, wenn er dieses Wort hörte.   
  
Dumbldores Hirn schien wohl endgültig Opfer des Alterungsprozesses geworden zu sein.   
  
Ansonsten hätte er wohl kaum diese absolut schreckliche Idee des Schülerkomitees   
  
zugelassen, jeden Abschlussjahrgang einen Schülerstreich veranstalten zu lassen und sich ein   
  
bisschen an den Lehrern zu rächen.   
  
Um ihn herum gröhlte und johlte alles, während Professor Trelawney von der Schülerschar   
  
dazu genötigt worden war, zu anregendem Rumgehämmer, das sich Musik schimpfte, auf der   
  
Bühne rumzumoschen. Snape wusste dabei nicht, was schlimmer war: das Technogewummer   
  
oder das unkoordinierte herumgehopse der Seherin, welches ihn entfernt an einen Wischmob   
  
im Fleischwohlf erinnerte. Er atmete auf, als endlich das Getöse und Geschreie aus den Boxen   
  
verstummte. Die hagere alte Hexe auf der Bühne drehte sich noch mal auf ihrem rechten Fuß,   
  
fuhr herum, krächzte, fasste sich ans Herz und fiel um. Der Saal tobte währenddessen. Und   
  
schon wieder war die Autorität eines Lehrers dahingebröselt.  
  
Der Tränkemeister fragte sich, ob sie das einzige Opfer bleiben würde.   
  
Dieser dämliche Tattergreis war jawohl inzwischen echt ein Fall für´s Heim. Den Kontakt zu   
  
den Schülern wieder herstellen, hatte er gesagt. Wer wollte den haben? Sie waren Lehrer   
  
verdammt. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, diesem ungebildeten Haufen so etwas wie Wissen und   
  
Respekt einzubleuen, aber sie nun einfach die Sau rauslassen zu lassen zielte jawohl in die   
  
ganz andere Richtung.   
  
„Oooooookay, Leute!", der „Moderator", oder wie man diesen Lachsack bezeichnen sollte,   
  
war ein ziemlich breiter Kerl mit kahlrasiertem Kopf und einem Zickenbärtchen, der schon   
  
seit Beginn der Show so enthusiastisch kreischte, das Snape damit rechnete, dass dem Jungen   
  
jeden Moment die Stimmbänder aus dem Hals fliegen würden, wie ein Korken aus der   
  
Flasche, „Na, das war doch mal ein Erlebnis, was? Wollt ihr noch mehr!!!!?"  
  
Ein lautes „JAAAAAAH!", schlug ihm entgegen, das ihn triumphierend grinsen ließ. Snape   
  
erinnerte sich an den Jungen. Tim Dodge, oder so ähnlich. In seiner Klasse war er immer der   
  
Pausenclown gewesen, den niemand komisch fand, und der gezwungen war, über seine   
  
eigenen Witze zu lachen. Dem Jahrgang musste es ziemlich erbärmlich gehen, wenn sie   
  
diesen Affen auf die Bühne stellen mussten. Aber er schien ja Erfolg zu haben. Vermutlich   
  
der einzige Triumph in seinem Leben.  
  
„Für unseren allseits beliebten Professor Flitwick haben wir uns etwas ganz besonderes   
  
einfallen lassen!!!!", wieder grinste er überlegen ins Publikum, was Snape gehörig auf die   
  
Palme brachte. Im gleichen Moment ertönte ein aus zwei Mann bestehendes Trötenorchester,   
  
das wohl „God save the Queen" spielte, aber so genau war das nicht herauszuhören, während   
  
eine der Siebtklässlerinnen einen ziemlich verschreckt aussehenden Leguan, der eine Karre   
  
hinter sich herzog auf die Bühne führte.  
  
Die Schüler starrten verwundert nach vorne, während in den ersten Reihen einige Leute   
  
anfingen, zu tuscheln.  
  
Der kleingewachsene Professor war inzwischen auf die Bühne geholt worden und starrte   
  
aufgeregt den Typen mit dem Mikrophon an.  
  
„Na, Professor? Wissen sie, was jetzt kommt?", es blieb Snape gänzklich unverständlich, wie   
  
jemand auf so eine dämliche Antwort auch noch ohne Sarkasmus in der Stimme antworten   
  
konnte.  
  
„Nein?"  
  
„Sie werden´s erfahren!", Dodge grinste. Wieder einmal.  
  
Es war echt unglaublich, wie sich eine Zahl von Menschen eine dermaßen idiotische Idee   
  
ausdenken konnte. Obwohl... es handelte sich um die Schüler des jetzigen   
  
Abschlussjahrganges, die ja auch vor zwei Jahren darauf gekommen waren, VOR dem   
  
Fenster des Lehrerzimmers ein Besäufnis abzuhalten, was nun wirklich an grenzenlose   
  
Dummheit grenzte.  
  
Aber dass er hier jetzt dieses Getier verarzten musste... Mißmutig starrte er auf den Leguan   
  
vor sich, der die Mundwinkel genauso verzog, wie der Tränkemeister.  
  
Ein Zeitrennen. Mit einem zu klein geratenem Bollerwagen. Gezogen von einem Leguan.   
  
Wieder mal ein unweigerliches Zeichen, dass es etwas mit der Intelligenz der Schüler an   
  
dieser Schule nicht stimmte. Natürlich hatte der Flitwick einen Unfall gebaut, war aber nicht   
  
weiter verletzt worden. Im Gegensatz zu dem grünen Kollegen, der auf dem Tisch vor ihm   
  
saß, mit mehreren Quetschungen. Na ja, es war Snapes Fahrkarte aus diesem Affenzirkus   
  
gewesen, da ein kleines Häufchen Aufrührer, angeführt von Miss Granger (wem auch sonst)   
  
eine sofortige Behandlung des Tieres gefordert hatten. Eigentlich gar nicht schlecht. Wer   
  
wusste, wozu er sonst genötigt worden wäre? Vermutlich Gift zu trinken..   
  
Und jetzt saß er halt hier und verarztete den Leguan mit verschiedenen Salben. Snape hatte   
  
keine Ahnung, ob es was helfen würde. Er ging einfach davon aus. Bei Filchs Ungetüm Mrs.   
  
Norris hatte es ja auch geholfen, als einer dieser schwer erziehbaren Erstklässler auf die Idee   
  
gekommen war, das Tier an den Pfoten zu packen und durch die Luft zu schleudern. Bis heute   
  
wusste niemand, wie es das Kind geschafft hatte, die Katze zu überrumpeln. Weil das nicht   
  
der erste Unfall war, den er verursacht hatte, saß der Junge inzwischen in irgendeiner   
  
Sonderschule. Richtig so.  
  
Der Leguan saß weiter unbewegt auf dem Tisch und starrte Snape an, fertig verarztet,   
  
während dieser sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und das Tier mit einer Mischung aus   
  
Langeweile, Gleichgültigkeit und Faszination anschaute, eine Mischung die auch nur er   
  
hinbekommen konnte.  
  
Interessant sieht es ja aus, dachte er, während der Leguan ein leises knörriges Geräusch von   
  
sich gab und den Kopf ruckartig etwas drehte, sodass der Kinnlappen anfing, hin und her zu   
  
schwingen und grünlich bläulich schimmerte. Snape hatte vorher erst einmal in seinem Leben   
  
einen Leguan gesehen, das war auf einer Exkursion mit dem Muggelkundekurs, zu dem er   
  
gezwungen worden war, mitzukommen. Snape erinnerte sich nicht mehr an sämtliche   
  
Ereignisse dieses Trips, aber er dachte immer noch mit Freunden daran, wie es Verweise und   
  
Punktabzüge gehagelt hatte.  
  
„Na dann wollen wir dich mal wieder oben abliefern...", murmelte der Lehrer, klemmte sich   
  
den Leguan unter den Arm (dieser ließ sich dadurch nicht davon abbringen, weiter apathisch   
  
vor sich herzustarren) und marschierte aus seinem Kerker heraus. Snape hatte zwar keine   
  
Ahnung, wem das Tier eigentlich gehörte, aber er würde es einfach oben irgendwo abliefern,   
  
an irgendwen, der sich dann darum kümmern konnte.  
  
Noch schlimmer als Schüler waren eigentlich nur noch Ex-Schüler. Man konnte ihnen noch   
  
nicht mal mehr drohen oder ihnen Punkte abziehen und sie wussten es und nutzten es   
  
gnadenlos aus.  
  
Die ganze Situation kam ihm sehr grotesk vor. Severus Snape, das Slytherin Monster   
  
schlechthin sozusagen, der mit einem apathischen Leguan unter dem Arm durch die Aula der   
  
Schule rannte, und nach dem Besitzer suchte.  
  
„Ach, Professor Snape.", der Lachsack von vorhin, bei dem er inzwischen gelandet war, „Der   
  
Leguan? Den hatte doch Chrissie organisiert!", er grinste und wollte Snape lässig auf die   
  
Schulter klopfen, ließ es dann aber doch, da der Professor ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der sagte,   
  
dass er seinen Arm einbüßen würde, sollte er das wagen.  
  
„Äh, tja, auf jeden Fall ist die vorhin abgehauen. Keine Ahnung, wo das Vieh hinsoll.", um   
  
sie herum waren ein Haufen Schüler dabei, wieder abzubauen. Snape hatte sich genau den   
  
richtigen Augenblick ausgesucht, um wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
„Nun, dann werden sie sich wohl eingehend mit diesem Problem beschäftigen müssen, denn   
  
meines ist es nicht.", zischte Snape zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und drückte seinem   
  
ehemaligen Schüler das grüne Tier in den Arm, welches ein unzufriedenes Knurren von sich   
  
gab. Anscheinend mißfiel es ihm, durch die Gegend getragen und herumgereicht zu werden,   
  
denn der Lugen zog ein noch viel unglücklicheres Gesicht als sonst, aber vermutlich war es   
  
doch eine Täuschung von Spanes Hirn, der dem Tier noch einen letzten mitleidigen Blick   
  
zuwarf, sich dann umdrehte und ging.   
  
Spanne war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt glücklich oder verärgert sein sollte, darüber das der   
  
Unterricht für den Rest des Tages ausfiel. Auf der einen Seite brachte es ihn maßlos auf die   
  
Palme, das die ganzen Bälger sich jetzt einen faulen Lenz machen konnten, anstatt wie   
  
vorgesehen Unterricht zu haben. Andererseits hieß das, es würde ein Potter- und   
  
Longbottomfreier Tag werden.  
  
Ein Spaziergang wäre vielleicht ganz angebracht. Snape war seit Tagen nicht mehr an der   
  
frischen Luft gewesen, zumindest nicht länger als fünf Minuten. Eine gewisse Vorfreude regte   
  
sich in dem Lehrer, bei dem Gedanken, noch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen aufzutanken. Geradezu   
  
ein guter Tag, um an der frischen Luft zu sein. Die meisten mochten mit dem Tränkemeister   
  
eher schlechtes Regenwetter mit ganz viel Blitzen und Donner verbinden, am besten so eins,   
  
bei dem die Blitze in das nächstgelegene Kornfeld einschlugen und in den Häusern die Kinder   
  
anfingen, zu heulen, aber gegen etwas Sonne hatte Snape eigentlich nie etwas einzuwenden   
  
gehabt.  
  
Als er aus den düsteren Gemäuern trat, fiel ihm dann leider auch der nächste Punkt ein,   
  
warum er Schülerstreiche für die Saat des Teufels hielt. Überall schreiende, lärmende   
  
Erstklässler, die herumliefen, verliebte Teenies und sonstige Gruppierungen aus Schülern, die   
  
sämtlichen Platz um den See in Beschlag genommen hatten und jeden Anflug von Ruhe und   
  
Frieden im Keim erstickten. Das war´s dann also mit dem geruhsamen Spaziergang.  
  
Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange, bis Snape die Nase voll hatte, von dem ganzen Geblöke und   
  
beschloss, seinen Spaziergang um den See abzukürzen. Die Ruhe, die ihm sein Kerker bot,   
  
erschien ihm momentan doch attraktiver zu sein, als die Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg wanderten seine Gedanken wieder hin zum Leguan, der noch vor ca. einer   
  
Stunde bei ihm auf dem Tisch gesessen und ihn angestarrt hatte, wie eine Eule. Snape musste   
  
zugeben, dass er das Tier irgendwie gemocht hatte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wieso. Er   
  
wusste auch nicht, warum er ihn so beschäftigte. Das letzte Mal, dass er sich mit   
  
irgendwelchem Getier auseinandergesetzt hatte war während der Spinnenplage im Kerker   
  
gewesen, wegen der mehrere Wochen kein vernünftiger Unterricht mehr möglich gewesen   
  
war. Snape war sogar zum Schulleiter gegangen, da die kurzen Röcke der Mädchenuniformen   
  
nicht gerade optimal in solchen Zeiten waren, aber Dumbledore hatte mit einem geiferndem   
  
Grinsen abgelehnt und so hatte sich Snape daran gewöhnen müssen, das jede Stunde ein   
  
Haufen verschreckter, mit zugekniffenen Beinen dasitzender Schülerinnen die Stunde   
  
mehrere Male mit unkoordiniertem Rumgekreische unterbrachen, ganz abzusehen von den   
  
Schäden, die einige reflexartige Reaktionen gegenüber den Spinnen hervorgerufen hatten.   
  
Aber auch das war mit einigen Extraarbeiten und Punktabzügen auszuhalten gewesen.  
  
Mit Erleichterung stellte Snape fest, dass die die Abschlussklasse endlich abgezogen war, als   
  
er durch die große Halle ging. Endlich diese Idioten los sein. Obwohl ja in einigen Monaten   
  
die nächsten Monster in die Schule geschifft wurden, die ihm auf der Nase herumtanzen   
  
würden, was seine Freude dann doch minderte.  
  
Und dann hörte er es wieder. Diese Knurren, dass sich anhörte, wie eine lange nicht geölte   
  
Tür, welches vorhin ein grünes Wesen, das er im Kerker verarztet hatte, auch von sich   
  
gegeben hatte. Und fünf Meter vor ihm saß besagtes Wesen, quakte weiter vor sich hin und   
  
schaute ihn aus vorwurfsvollen Augen an.  
  
Wieso hatte ich mir das nicht denken können?, fluchte der Tränkemeister, der inzwischen   
  
näher herangetreten war und mit gekreuzten Armen auf den Leguan herunterstarrte. Was   
  
sollte er jetzt tun? Das Vieh einfach hier sitzen lassen? Die ehemaligen Schüler verfolgen und   
  
ihnen etwas antun, um ihnen anschließend den Leguan wieder aufzuhalsen? Es hatte sich aber   
  
inzwischen noch ein anderer, winzig kleiner Gedanke in sein Hirn geschoben, winzigklein,   
  
unscheinbar, der auf und ab hoppste und laut „Hier, ich!" schrie, während er von allen   
  
anderen lauteren, auffälligeren Gedanken böse Blicke erntete und sogar von ihnen in die Seite   
  
gestoßen wurde. Aber irgendwie gefiel Snape dieser Gedanke, wenn auch nur der einen   
  
Hälfte. Die andere fragte erstere: ~Das ist doch nicht dein erst, oder?~  
  
Aber zu spät. Der Tränkemeister hatte sich den Leguan bereits wieder unter den Arm   
  
geklemmt und marschierte jetzt, einerseits verwirrt über sich selbst, andererseits zufrieden in   
  
Richtung Kerker. Mit seinen heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln und den biestig dunklen   
  
Augen hatte ihn das Tier irgendwie an wen erinnert.  
  
Wenn irgendjemand in Hogwarts jemals vemutet hätte, was für ein Haustier sich der   
  
Tränkemeister halten würde, wäre es vermutlich ein feuerspeiender Drache gewesen, mit dem   
  
er unartige Schüler angesengt hätte, oder eine überdimensionale Fledermaus, wohl auch zum   
  
Quälen der lieben Kleinen. Stattdessen staunten die Schulinsassen nicht schlecht, wenn sie   
  
ihren Tränkeprofessor am späten Nachmittag mit einem Leguan durch die Gänge und am See   
  
entlangspazieren sahen. Zuerst hatte Snape den Leguan für einen autoritätzerstörenden Faktor   
  
gehalten und sich geweigert, mit dem Tier nach draußen zu gehen, aber da der Kerker und   
  
sein Quartier auch so schon von den ganzen Tränkezutaten übel mieften, war er nach zwei   
  
Tagen doch gezwungen gewesen, mit Crowley vor die Tür zu gehen. Crowley. Snape hatte   
  
Stunden gebraucht, bis er einen passenden Namen gefunden hatte. Er hatte überhaupt keine   
  
Ahnung gehabt, nach welchem Kriterium er den Namen auswählen sollte und wäre am Ende   
  
beinahe verzweifelt zu Dumbledore gerannt, wäre ihm nicht eingefallen, dass er dem Greis   
  
noch Geld schuldete. Aber der Name Crowley schien ihm ganz passend, auch wenn es Snape   
  
furchtbar unoriginell erschien, den Namen des Tieres aus einem Buch zu entnehmen.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Snape festgestellt, dass die Schüler Ruhe über ihn gaben, wenn er nur noch   
  
mehr Strafarbeiten verteilte und noch mehr herumgiftete, als sonst.  
  
Dies und vermutlich Crowley an sich hatten dazu beigetragen, dass sich Snape nach   
  
Feierabend sehr viel ausgeglichener fühlte. Eigentlich hatte er immer die Krätze bekommen,   
  
wenn irgendwer ankam und ihm erzählte, wie gut es doch tat, wenn man nachhause kam und   
  
wusste, dass noch jemand anders da war. Für Snape hatte das immer geheißen, das eine   
  
störende Lärmquelle anwesend war, die ihm auch noch, wo er doch gerade die lieben Schüler   
  
hinter sich gelassen hatte, auf den Nerven herumhoppste. Aber mit Crowley war das anders.   
  
Crowley war weder lärmend noch machte er Dinge kaputt oder baute sonstige Fiaskos.   
  
Eigentlich war es nicht weiter unnormal gewesen, wenn Snape den Leguan Nachmittags   
  
genauso vorfand, wie er ihn Morgens zurückgelassen hatte. Und trotzdem war es ein gutes   
  
Gefühl, ihn wiederzusehen.   
  
Mit Mrs. Norris, der Katze des Hausmeisters, schien sich inzwischen so etwas wie ein Krieg   
  
angebahnt zu haben. Jedesmal, wenn Crowley auf die Katze traf, begann ein Konzert aus   
  
Gefauche, Gequike und sonstigen Lauten, dass es einem in den Ohren weh tat und Snape   
  
zweifelte nicht daran, dass es noch einmal zu einem handfesten Gemenge kommen würde,   
  
würde er nicht aufpassen. Der Tränkemeister hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, ob Crowley   
  
überhaupt in der Lage war, sich irgendwie zu verteidigen, andererseits... bohrten sich seine   
  
Krallen gerade in Snapes Bein.  
  
„AUTSCH!", fluchte der Lehrer und hob den Leguan aus seinem Schoß, vorsichtig, damit das   
  
Tier nicht auf die Idee kam, seine Krallen noch tiefer in seinen Oberschenkel zu senken.  
  
Crowley starrte ihn wieder aus diesen schwarzen Augen ausdruckslos an, aber Snape hatte   
  
inzwischen kapiert, dass er mehr Aufmerksamkeit haben wollte, wenn er von seinen Krallen   
  
Gebrauch machte und Snape hatte wohl über die Zeit des Korrigierens der Aufsätze   
  
vergessen, dem Tier den Nacken zu kraulen.   
  
„Schon gut.", brummte der Lehrer, während er den Leguan wieder zurücksinken ließ und ihm   
  
mit den knochigen Fingern über den Nacken strich. Am Anfang war es immer ziemlich   
  
komisch gewesen. Crowleys Haut war rauh und kühl und es war ungewohnt gewesen, den   
  
Leguan zu berühren. Andererseits hatte Snape nie so etwas, wie ein verschmustes, warmes   
  
weiches Haustier haben wollen, wie eine Katze zum Beispiel. Insofern war es auch nicht   
  
weiter verwunderlich, dass er jetzt mit einem Leguan auf dem Schoß dasaß. Crowley hatte   
  
gegenüber allen anderen Tieren einen Vorteil, nämlich der, dass er nicht harrte, keinen großen   
  
Krach machte, relativ selbstständig blieb, auch wenn man den halben Tag nicht da war, nicht   
  
übermäßig stank, und auch nicht anfing, einen anzuspringen und am Schritt   
  
herumzuschnüffeln.  
  
Im Übrigen hatte sich Snape nie darum bemüht, Crowley als Haustier anzusehen. Als   
  
kleinwüchsigen Gesellschafter passte schon eher und es verwunderte ihn inzwischen auch   
  
nicht weiter, dass er die Gesellschaft des Tieres inzwischen die der meisten Menschen vorzog,   
  
sah man von einigen Ausnahmen ab.  
  
Einen Augenblick später verriet ihm ein lautes Knarren, dass irgendwer eingetreten war und   
  
einen Seitenblick später war auch klar, wer da eingetreten war, ohne anzuklopfen.  
  
„Professor Snape?", Snape war immer wieder dankbar dafür, dass Potter nicht auch noch   
  
reiche, einflussreiche Eltern hatte. Ihnen in den Arsch zu kriechen und dem Bengel alles   
  
durchgehen zu lassen, würde ihm wirklich schwer fallen.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?", eigentlich hatte Snape diese besserwisserische   
  
Bratze nie besonders leiden können, die sich dank Papas Einfluss alles erlauben konnte. Aber   
  
lieber eine besserwisserische Bratze am Bein, als diese irgendwelchen Verdacht schöpfen   
  
lassen, nur um zu Papi zu rennen und ihn zu verpfeifen.  
  
„McGonagall schickt mich.", obwohl der Tränkemeister nicht von den Aufsätzen aufsah,   
  
spürrte er Dracos leicht empört verdutzten Blick. Ihm war es nicht entgangen, dass sämtliche   
  
Schüler im Hause Slytherin peinlich berührt von Snapes neuem Mitbewohner waren, was den   
  
Lehrer aber nicht weiter störte.   
  
Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was der Junge angestellt hatte.  
  
„Und?", seine Augen funkelten aus dem Teppich aus schwarzen, fettigen Haaren vor seinem   
  
Gesicht hervor.  
  
„Ein Zwischenfall mit Potter.", Draco grinste und wollte gerade mit seiner Heldentat   
  
fortfahren aber Snape wollte gar nicht wissen, was es jetzt schon wieder gewesen war und   
  
unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Darf ich erfahren, wie viele Punkte ihre Rangelei gekostet hat?"  
  
„Fünfzehn.", gab Draco kleinlaut zurück.  
  
Snape gab ein kaum hörbares, unzufriedenes Grunzen von sich. Fünfzehn Punkte.   
  
McGonagall teilte inzwischen strenger aus, hatte Snape festgestellt. Und wenn er Pech hatte,   
  
würde sie ihm gleich ebenfalls noch einen Besuch abstatten, um mit ihm über die Moral   
  
seiner Schüler zu reden. Snape ärgerte sich maßlos darüber. Seit der Potter Junge auf dieser   
  
Schule war, hatte Dumbledore den Gryffindors immer noch im letzten Moment dank Potters   
  
Eskapaden genügend Punkte gegeben, dass Slytherin auf dem letzten Meter am Hauspokal   
  
vorbeigesaust war.   
  
„Professor?", Malfoy lehnte sich ein Stück weiter vor und starrte ihn verwundert an. Snape   
  
schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
  
„In Ordnung, Malfoy. Sie können gehen.", brummte der Tränkemeister und Malfoy verließ   
  
den Raum, nicht ohne etwas verächtlich vor sich hin zu zischen, was Snape jedoch nicht   
  
verstand.   
  
„Och, ist die kleine Made etwa nicht gewohnt, nicht zu jeder Heldentat Beifall zu   
  
bekommen?", murmelte Snape verächtlich, als ihn das Hallen von Fußschritten von der   
  
Treppe her davon in Kenntnis setzte, dass wohl schon der nächste Besuch ins Haus stand und   
  
er konnte sich denken, wer das war.  
  
„Hallo Minerva.", Snape begrüßte mit gezwungenem Lächeln die Hauslehrerin der   
  
Gryffindors, die es EBENFALLS nicht für nötig hielt, anzuklopfen. War heute Tag der   
  
offenen Tür, oder was?  
  
„Hallo Severus.", antwortete sie mit strenger Miene, schnappte sich einen der Stühle und   
  
setzte sich UNAUFGEFORDERT ihm gegenüber an sein Pult, „Wir müssen uns einmal   
  
ernsthaft über das Verhalten deiner Slytherins unterhalten.", Oh nein. Alles nur das nicht.  
  
„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", in seiner freundlichen Stimme schwang ein bedrohlicher   
  
Unterton mit, den McGonagall jedoch ignorierte. Mit diesem Ton versuchte Snape jedesmal   
  
dieser Art von Gesprächen zu entkommen, nur dass es leider bei ihr nicht zog.  
  
„Nun,", fuhr die Verwandlungslehrerin fort, „Es ist dir vielleicht nicht aufgefallen, aber deine   
  
Schützlinge, oder zumindest eine gewisse Gruppe unter ihnen legt in letzter Zeit ein ziemlich   
  
aggressives Verhalten an den Tag... Verzeihung, ein noch aggressiveres, als normalerweise.",   
  
ihre Stimme war zum Schluss schneidend wie ein Messer geworden, und in demselben Ton   
  
fuhr sie auch fort, „Wie du vielleicht weist, habe ich vorhin erst Mr. Malfoy aufgegriffen, der   
  
Mr. Potter einen Stinkbombenangriff im zweiten Stock anhängen wollte."  
  
„Und warum, bitte...", Snape räusperte sich dezent, bevor er weitersprach, „soll es Malfoy   
  
gewesen sein, der die Stinkbomben gelegt hat? Vielleicht war es wirklich Potter.", er lächelte   
  
Geduldig. Den Leguan auf dem Schoß hatte er schon wieder fast vergessen.  
  
McGonagall schenkte ihrem Kollegen einen herzlich gelangweilten Blick.  
  
„Noch zwei Minuten vorher hatte ich mit Potter ein Gespräch über seine Leistungen in   
  
meinem Fach und außerdem hatten mehrere zweitklässler der Ravenclaws im zweiten Stock   
  
Malfoy kichernd wegrennen sehen, nachdem die Stinkbomben losgingen."  
  
„Oh."   
  
~Dämliche kleine Ratte!~, fluchte er innerlich, während er McGonnagall gequält ansah.  
  
„Und das ist noch nicht alles.", fuhr die Professorin fachmännisch fort, „Ich habe hier eine   
  
Liste von Beschwerden über Rangeleien, Mobbing und anderer... unschöner Aktionen deiner   
  
Schützlinge.", sie fischte aus ihrer Ledertasche einige Zettel und reichte sie an Snape weiter,   
  
der sie mit finsterer Miene entgegennahm. Mitten im Prozess entschied sich Crowley   
  
schließlich dazu, sich auch mal wieder mit Hilfe seiner Krallen bemerkbar zu machen und   
  
Snape verspürte den schon bekannten Schmerz im Oberschenkel.   
  
„Autsch. Entschuldigen sie.", ächzte der Professor mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, stand auf,   
  
und versuchte, den Leguan, der die ganze Zeit schweigend und gelangweilt vor sich hinglotzte   
  
von seiner schönen schwarzen Robe loszueisen.  
  
McGonagall sah Crowley amüsiert hinterher, der, nachdem er von Snape auf den Boden   
  
gesetzt worden war, in eine Ecke schlich und den Tränkemeister aus vorwurfsvollen Augen   
  
ansah. Der Hauslehrerin brannte ein bissiger Kommentar auf der Zunge, beschloss aber auf   
  
einen Blick ihres schwarzhaarigen Kollegen hin, der vermutlich ein Möbelstück zum   
  
Explodieren hätte bringen können, doch lieber den Mund zu halten (*ich wünsche viel Spaß   
  
mit diesem Satz XP*).  
  
Angesäuert überflog er die Liste, bevor er sie zurückhändigte.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
„Ich werde mich drum kümmern.", seufzte Snape mit heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln.  
  
„Oh, gut.", McGonagall lächelte zuckersüß, „Das nächste mal können wir uns nämlich sonst   
  
zu dritt mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten."  
  
Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hatte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt   
  
und blickte die Professorin, die nun aufgestanden und in Richtung Tür gegangen war,   
  
bitterböse an.   
  
„Also dann.", verabschiedete sie sich und verließ, nicht ohne sich noch einmal grinsend nach   
  
Crowley umgedreht zu haben, den Kerker.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Eigentlich hatte ich ja vorgehabt, das ganze in einem Teil abzuhandeln, wie so oft, aber ich   
  
kann mich halt einfach nicht kurz fassen und so kann ich ja vielleicht auch schon vorher ein   
  
paar Meinungen einholen. 


	2. le sommeil et l´animal perdu

Oh Gott, jetzt kommt Lupin auch noch drinne vor. Aber bevor sich jetzt irgendwer Hoffnungen macht, nein ich mache jetzt garantiert kein Slash aus der Story, so leid es mir tut. Dafür benimmt sich Snape aber glaub´ ich ziemlich OOC. Ich find es ja schon allgemein schwierig, über Männer mitleren Alters etwas ERNSTHAFTES zu schreiben, aber Snape ist da ja echt die Spitze. Puh! @Ceres Ich bewundere dich immernoch, dass du, spätestens zwei Tage, nachdem ich was hochlade, sofort mit einem Review zur Stelle bist. DANKESCHÖN ^____________________^!!! *knuff*  
  
Iguana In Trouble (2): Le Sommeil et l'Animal perdu  
  
WARUM konnte sich die restliche Lehrerschaft nicht genauso schnell ins Boxhorn jagen lassen, wie die Schüler? „Tsss.", Snape saß mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und starrte griesgrämig an die Wand. Als ob es ihn interssierte, wie die Slytherins McGonagall und ihre Gryffindors in den Wahnsinn trieben. Als ob ihre Goldkinderlein weniger Dreck am Stecken hätten. Vielleicht sollte Snape auch mal eine Liste anlegegen. Schon allein mit der letzten Stunde im dritten Jahrgang hätte man Seiten füllen können. Stetige Unaufmersamkeiten, der Tränkemeister hatte in der gesamten Stunde zwei Zeichnungen von sich selbst eingesammelt, (auf Zeichnung Nummer 1 war Snape mit einem Kürbiskopf abgebildet gewesen, mit dem er gegen eine Wand gelaufen war, auf dem anderen war eine schreiende Strichmännchenkarikatur zu sehen, unter der stand: „Der schreiende Blödmann"), die Gryffindors gingen auch nicht mehr gerade freundlich mit ihren Rivalen um und dann war da nicht zuletzt Longbottom, der diese Stunde sage und schreibe drei Explosionen verursacht und schließlich am Ende noch formvollendet den Schrank umgeworfen hatte (Snape gab ja zu, dass der Junge sich ja nur hatte vor seinem erbosten Lehrer verstecken wollen. Nur leider hatte der Junge dazu leider GAR NICHT DIE ERLAUBNIS!!!). Also, wenn es kein Psychoterror war, diese Monster, es waren ja eigentlich nicht nur die Gryffindors, zu unterrichten, dann war Voldemort Insasse des Streichelzoos. Aus Crowleys Ecke war wieder das typische Geräusch zu hören, dass der Leguan immer von sich gab, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Zu Anfang war Snape der Ansicht gewesen, dass das Tier permanent unzufrieden war, da, wenn es mal was von sich gab, es dieses unzufriedene Knurren war. Niemals irgendein Laut, der Behagen oder so etwas ausdrückte. Aber inzwischen hatte der Hauslehrer verstanden, dass, solange Crowley still war, eigentlich alles in Butter war. „Du willst raus, ja?", dass er bis eben noch böse gewesen war, dass Crowley ihn vor McGonagall blamiert hatte, hatte Snape schon wieder vergessen.  
  
Die Flure der Schule waren ziemlich leer. Kein Wunder, das Schuljahr ging zu Ende und in fast allen Fächern standen jetzt die letzten Tests an. Außerdem war draußen auch nicht gerade das einladendste Wetter, es sei denn, man stand auf ekligen Nieselregen. Wenn es eine Top Ten Liste für halbe Sachen gab, fand der Tränkemeister, dann müsste Nieselregen irgendwo auf den drei obersten Plätzen sitzen. Er hatte weder die Atmosphäre eines Wolkenbruchs aber auch nicht die beruhigende Wirkung eines schönen Sommertages. Früher hatte Nieselregen Snape immer deprimiert, auf ziemlich merkwürdige Art. Das hatten vor allem immer die anderen Häuser gemerkt, da an solchen Tagen noch mehr Punkte ins Nimmerland gingen, als sonst. Aber inzwischen schenkte Snape diesem Wetter nicht mehr so gebürtige Aufmerksamkeit wie damals. Nicht das einzige, was sich verändert hatte, stellte Snape fest. Seit er gezwungen war, sich mit Crowley einmal am Tag zu bewegen, ging er... langsamer... schlenderte mehr. Zuerst hatte er es gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht mehr, wie gewohnt, die Gänge im Laufschritt durchquerte um ja nicht zu lange Zeit in ihnen zu verweilen. Aber Crowley war nun mal ein ziemlich ruhiger Zeitgenosse - auch wenn ihn Snape schon mal im Angriffsmodus im Affenzahn auf Mrs. Norris zurennen gesehen hatte – und der Tränkemeister hatte nach einiger Zeit sein Tempo angepasst. Aber ganz leer war der Korridor doch nicht. Wie Snape feststellte. Durch ein schepperndes Geräusch, das aus dem abzweigenden Gang rechts zu kommen schien. Snapes erster Gedanke war Peeves (wodurch sich seine Mundwinkel wieder nach unten zogen). Ein Blick um die Ecke belehrte ihn jedoch, dass es sich nicht um den Poltergeist mit dem Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit handelte. Stattdessen erblickte er drei Gryffindors von denen einer wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt auf dem Hintern saß, während hinter ihm die Teile einer Ritterrüstung fröhlich auf dem Boden vor sich hin rollten. „Longbottom!!", der runde Junge auf dem Boden zuckte zusammen, als die Stimme des Tränkemeisters messerscharf durch den Gang hallte. Die beiden anderen Jungen hatten sich ebenfalls umgedreht. Weasley und Potter. Das Trio Infernale war perfekt. „Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für das Herumlärmen auf den Fluren.", zischte er schadenfreudig. „Moment mal.", protestierte Harry wütend. „Oho, Mr. Potter möchte wiedersprechen.", Ja, das kam in letzter Zeit öfters vor, „Weitere Fünf Punkte.", grinste Snape finster, die Arme verkreuzend. „Das war keine..." „Weitere Fünf Punkte!" „Absicht. Wir..." „Fünf Punkte!" „...Neville ist gestolpert und..." „Mr. Potter! Bevor ich ihnen weitere fünf Punkte für ihr Betragen abziehe, möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass, wenn sie mir jetzt noch weiter auf die Nerven gehen und an meiner Beurteilungsfähigkeit zweifeln, ich mich gezwungen sehe, sie nachsitzen zu lassen! FÜNF PUNKTE ABZUG!" Ha, das saß! Harry starrte ihn immer noch bitterböse an, hielt aber die Klappe. Der Tränkemeister hatte festgestellt, dass der Junge inzwischen nicht mehr so leicht einzuschüchtern war, wie früher. Eine ziemlich nervtötende Entwicklung, wie er fand, da er sich jetzt noch mehr mit Potters spatzenhirnigen Einwänden herumärgern durfte. „Äh.. Professor...?", Weasley jetzt auch noch, oder was? „Gibt es ein Problem Mr. Weasley? Reparo!", Snape funkelte den Rotschopf an, während sich die Ritterrüstung von alleine wieder zusammensammelte und schließlich wieder wie vorher an ihrem gewohnten Platz stand. „...Äh.. Ihr Leguan, sir.", Snape drehte sich um und starrte auf den Platz, auf dem eben noch Crowley gesessen und gelangweilt vor sich hin geglotzt hatte. Er war weg. „Wa...", Snape glotzte noch einen Moment ungläubig auf die leere Stelle, als würde er hoffen, den Leguan nur übersehen zu haben. „Crowley.", rief Snape in den Gang hinter ihm. Keine Reaktion, die ihm verriet, dass da irgendwo ein Leguan hockte. Und langsam machte sich Panik im Kopf des Tränkemeisters breit. Angestochen lief er in jeden Gang in der Nähe, fand aber nichts. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Was, wenn ihm irgendwas passiert war? ~Unsinn!~, tönte Snapes Unbarmherzige Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf. ~Vermutlich wurd´ ihm nur zu langweilig, dich die Schüler zusammenstauchen zu sehen. Er rennt jetzt irgendwo durch das Schulgebäude auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Ecke, wo ihn niemand beim pinkeln stört!~ ~Nur um dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, diese Schule hat VERDAMMT VIELE ECKEN ZUM REINPINKELN!~, ja die Stimme kannte Snape auch, allerdings meldete sie sich nicht ganz so oft zu Wort, ~Er kann überall sein! Was wenn er nach draußen gegangen ist und ihm was passiert ist! Du musst ihn suchen!!~ „Äääh, Professor?", die drei Gryffindors starrten den Lehrer vor sich etwas verdattert an, der jetzt schon seit zwei Minuten unbewegt, nur mit ständig wechselndem Gesichtsausdruck dastand und vor sich ins Nichts starrte, „Dürfen wir jetzt gehen?"  
  
Er hatte den ganzen restlichen Tag nach Crowley gesucht. Verdammt, er hatte sogar das Nachsitzen einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs abgesagt um den Abend weitersuchen zu können. Er hatte die Hälfte der Aufsätze des sechsten Jahrganges nicht fertig und außerdem... außerdem hatte er kaum geschlafen! Es war große Pause. Snape saß im Lehrerzimmer und begutachtete die Augenringe seines Spiegelbildes in seiner Tasse Kaffee. Die erste Doppelstunde Zaubertränke war die Hölle gewesen. Während die Kiddies (es war der zweite Jahrgang gewesen) angefangen hatten, nach den Instruktionen an der Tafel die abgespeckte Version eines Amnesiatrankes zu brauen, war er versehentlich kurz weggenickt. Es waren nur fünf Minuten oder so gewesen, in denen allerdings beinahe eine Katastrophe ihren Lauf genommen hätte. Einer der Ravenclaws hatte die Dosierung so dermaßen völlig verbockt (Snape selbst war sich nicht sicher, wie besagter Schüler das geschafft hatte), dass das Gebräu übergekocht war und jetzt einige Schüler, die etwas davon abbekommen hatten blind auf Zeit in der Krankenstation saßen. Poppy hatte zumindest gemeint, dass es nur vorübergehend wäre, aber es war auch gut möglich, dass er das nur geträumt hatte, da der Tränkemeister während den Erklärungen der Schwester gleich nochmal eingepennt war. Wie um Himmelswillen sollte er die nächsten Stunden heil überstehen, ohne, dass ihm in den nächsten Tagen ein Haufen Eltern wegen Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht die Tür einrannten? Obwohl... nein, eigentlich besorgte ihn das nicht wirklich. Neben dem kleinen Sorgenbrocken mit der Aufschrift „Eltern"hatte sich nämlich ein ca. zehnmal so großer Brocken hinplatziert, der dem kleineren mühelos die Show stahl. Und auf diesem stand „Crowley". Ja, Snape wusste, dass er sich aufführte, wie eine Mutterglucke oder so etwas in der Art. Aber er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Leguan. Was, wenn er in den Wald gerannt war. Und er zweifelte stark, dass der grüne Genosse wirklich im Stande war, sich gegen die ganzen irren Kreaturen dort zu behaupten. „Guten Morgen Severus.", eine freundliche, gut aufgelegte Stimme schmiss Snape jäh aus seinen Gedankengängen. Er musste gar nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, welcher Idiot um diese Uhrzeit bereits im Stande war, soviel Glück und Fröhlichkeit in die Welt säen zu wollen. „Morgen Remus.", murmelte der Tränkeprofessor und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Wenn er etwas momentan nicht ertragen konnte, sah man einmal von Unterrichten ab, dann war es dieser Strahlemann hier. „Übernächtigt?" „Ist das etwa so offensichtlich?", anwortete Snape gelangweilt. Konnte sich Lupin nicht irgendwen anders zum quälen suchen? Normalerweise wünschte er sich in solchen Augenblicken, dass die Klingel das Gespräch beenden würde, aber heute BRAUCHTE er diese Pause, wollte er am Ende dieses Tages noch irgendwie ganz zurechnungsfähig sein. „Was macht Crowley?" Ja, unter den Lehrern sorgte es immernoch für Belustigung, dass der Kotzbrocken des Kollegiums einen Leguan bei sich im Kerker hausen hatte. „Nichts... ", Snape stürzte den Rest seines schwarzen Kaffees in einem Zug herunter. Eigentlich eine schlechte Idee, das wusste er. Er bekam inzwischen immer Herzrasen, wenn er seinen Kaffee auf die Schnelle trank. Severus, du wirst alt. „Er ist verschwunden, oder?" Snape starrte Lupin für einen kurzen Moment entgeistert an. Woher wusste er davon? Snape hatte es niemandem erzählt, noch nicht mal Dumbledore. Nein, der konnte es nicht sein, genausowenig, wie jeder andere Lehrer. Wer könnte ansonsten davon wissen? In Snapes Kopf kristallisierte sich der hässliche Kopf eines Jungen mit verbogener Brille, Steckdosenfrisur und Narbe auf der Stirn. POTTER! Angeekelt zogen sich Snapes Mundwinkel nach unten. „Ich hab´ dich gestern abend ziemlich aufgescheucht durch die Gänge und um den See rennen sehen und heut´ morgen hab´ ich was von Harry und seinen Freunden aufgeschnappt." Na toll. Das hieß, es wusste schon der halbe Gryffindor-Tower davon. Lupin schloss offenbar durch das Schweigen seines Kollegen darauf, dass er recht hatte und plapperte unbeirrt weiter: „Ich helf dir sonst nachher gerne beim suchen." „Remus, das ist ja...", Snape hustete dezent, „furchtbar nett von dir, aber damit komm ich schon alleine klar." Und wieder einmal rettete ihn die Klingel davor, weitere Zeit mit Lupin verbringen zu müssen, auch wenn der Tränkemeister insgeheim seiner Pause hinterherheulte. Wie angestochen stand Snape auf und verließ im Laufschritt das Lehrerzimmer. Er tat einfach so, als hätte er die letzten Worte des verkappten Werwolfes nicht gehört.  
  
Schlaf und Crowley. Das einzige, was zur Zeit noch Platz hatte in Snapes Hirn hatte und beide Seiten spielten gerade mentales Tauziehen. Er war so unglaublich müde. Aber... er musste Crowley... finden. Nach seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde irgendwann am späten Nachmittag zombte der Lehrer mit Maulwurfsäuglein über die Gänge, immer noch ausschauhaltend nach einem gewissen Herrn Leguan. Auch wenne er nicht wusste, wo er noch nach dem Tier suchen sollte. Irgendwie bezweifelte, dass es ein Leguan in dem Bevölkerungkessel Hogwarts schaffte, einen ganzen Tag unentdeckt zu bleiben. Verdammt. Snape stand wirklich kurz davor, in der Schule Plakate aufzuhängen um Crowley wiederzufinden. Wankend stapfte er weiter, während er Mrs. Norris, die reichlich mitgenommen in einer Ecke kauerte und ihm einen finsteren Blick schenkte, mit einem mindestens genauso fiesen Blick bedachte.... Moment! Snape starrte verdattert die Katze an. Wer hatte sie jetzt schon wieder so zugerichtet? Konnte es sein? Er hockte sich vor die Katze hin und begutachtete sie, wagte aber nicht, sie irgendwie hochzuheben. Sie schien einige Male eine gewischt bekommen zu haben, mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand, das sagte zumindest ihre Nase und eines ihrer Vorderbeine aus, da sie noch mehr humpelte, als sonst schon üblich, aber keine Schnittwunden oder so etwas zu sehen waren. „FILCH!!!", Snape wusste, dass sein Gebrüll vermutlich durch den gesamten ersten Stock hallte, aber das war ihm momentan so dermaßen egal. Einige Momente später kam Filch auch schon angerannt. Ja, wo die Katze war, war der Hausmeister nicht weit. „Was issn los!?", krächzte der Squib. Es war offensichtlich, dass er über den gesamten Korridor gerannt und jetzt reichlich enttäuscht war, dass es sich doch nicht um einen Notfall, wie angenommen, handelte. „Wissen sie, wer das mit ihrer Katze gemacht hat?", der Tränkemeister wies auf die verschreckte Katze neben ihm, die ihn nun, dank seiner ebigen Lautstärke anstarrte, als wäre er ein Elephant. „Keine Ahnung, sir.", Filch zuckte die Schultern, „Kam gestern abend mit diesen Verletzungen an. Schien ganz schön aufgelöst zu sein. Scheint sich aber bei dem Jemand, der ihr das angetan hat, revanchiert zu haben. Sonst hätte sie heute keine Ruhe gegeben, bis sie das Wesen... was auch immer gefunden hätte." Snape schluckte. War das... vielleicht der Grund, warum Crowley nicht mehr auftauchte? „Äääääh, danke, Filch...", stammelte Snape, drehte sich auf den Umsätzen um und ging im Laufschritt davon. Schlaf würde heute wieder ausfallen müssen. Ein furchtbaren Bild von einem toten Crowley, der jetzt irgendwo hier in den Gemäuern von Hogwarts lag, hatte sich in seinen Kopf gedrängt. Es würde ihn heute nacht sowieso nicht schlafen lassen. Von daher machte es auch keinen Unterschied, ob Snape sich jetzt die Nacht in seinem Bett oder auf Hogwarts Fluren um die Ohren schlagen würde. Aber vorher musste er dann doch mit jemandem reden.  
  
„Severus, alter Junge. Wieso hast du mich nicht schon gestern um Hilfe gebeten?", der Schulleiter rückte seine Brillengläser zurecht und schaute mit einem besorgten Blick, der selbst Oberglucke Mrs. Weasley ausgestochen hätte, auf den übermüdeten Lehrer vor sich, der ein leises Grunzen als Antwort gab. „Natürlich wird dich das gesamte Lehrerkollegium unterstützen, deinen Crowley wiederzufinden." Na toll. Das hatte Snape befürchtet. Dass Dumbledore jetzt sämtliche Lehrer zusammentrommeln und eine Riesensuchaktion veranstalten würde. Groß angelegte Aktionen zu organisieren schien so eine Art Hobby von dem alten Mann zu sein. „Ääääääh, ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig sein wird." „Ach bitte, Severus. Zufriedenes Personal ist gutes Personal. Je schneller wir Crowley gefunden haben, desto eher kann ich auch wieder die normal hervorragende Arbeit von dir erwarten.", Snape starrte Dumbledore an. Aus zweierlei Gründen: Zum einen erfreute es ihn natürlich, dass Dumbledore seine Arbeit für hervorragend hielt, das hieß dann nämlich, dass seine Einschüchterung bei den Schülern immer noch zog, und sich immer noch keiner traute, sich beim Schulleiter über ungerechte Punktabzüge zu beschweren. Zum anderen aber fragte er sich jedoch, was es mit diesem `eher´ und `normal´ auf sich hatte. „Sie meinen..." „Die Sache heute in der ersten und zweiten Stunde. Du bist eingeschlafen, verdammt! Das ist die vorher noch nie, ich wieder hole NOCH NIE passiert. Und Poppy war ebenfalls der Ansicht, dass du fertig aussiehst, wie lange nicht mehr. Und ich muss zugeben,", Dumbledore schielte ihn über seine Brillengläser hinaus an, „dass sie recht hat." Snape verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust, sich jetzt mit Dumbledore zu streiten. Alles, was er wollte war vielleicht EINE Person, die ihn vielleicht ein BISSCHEN bei der Suche heute Nacht unterstützen konnte. Und das sagte er dann auch kurzerdings. „Hmm, wenn du meinst?", Dumbledore blickte ihn immer noch über seine Halbmondbrille an. Snape hasste diesen Blick, beim Schulleiter besonders. Es war so ein für verrückterklärender Blick. „Ich werd´ mich mal umhören, wer denn etwas Zeit entbehren könnte. Ich schick ihn dann vorbei! Und bis dahin...", die Besorgnis in Dumbledoren Gesicht wich einer kalten Strenge, „...legst du dich HIN!!"  
  
Aaaaaaargh! Er konnte aber nicht schlafen! Dazu war er viel zu beunruhigt. Jetzt, nachdem er von Filch gehört hatte, das Mrs. Filch einen Zusammenstoß mit irgendwem oder –was gehabt und sich dafür „revanchiert"hatte erst recht nicht. Es war doch ganz offensichtlich! In Gedankengängen malte er sich schon verschiedene nach Unfall aussehende Todesarten für die Katze aus, sollte Crowley nicht wieder zurückkommen... Snape hatte es ganz vergessen. Wie einlullend Rachefantasien sein konnten. Denn eine halbe Stunde später warder Professor, der auf seinem Bett gelegen und an die Decke geglotzt hatte eingeschlafen. Auch wenn es ihm vorkam, als wären es nur fünf Minuten gewesen, bis ihn eine vor Optimismus strotzende Stimme zurück in die Realität holte. „Aufstehen, Schlafmütze!" Oh Gott. Von allem Krankheiten auf der Welt hatte Dumbledore natürlich Lupin heruntergeschickt. „Hast du noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört?", Snape starrte finster in das grinsende Gesicht über ihm. „Oh, ich habe angeplopft!", Lupin kreuzte die Arme, „Aber du hast wohl so fest gepennt, dass du´s nicht gehört hast!" „Wie spät ist es?", die Stimme des Tränkemeisters hörte sich krächzend und erschöpft an. „Hm, lass mich sehen.", Lupin warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, „kurz nach sieben." Das war eine weitere Eigenschaft, die Snape an dem Mann zur Weißglut brachte. Er schaffte es, selbst aus einem so gottverdammt nebensächlichen Zeug wie Auf-die-Uhr-schauen einen dermaßenen Elephanten zu machen, dass... Snape fiel gerade keine Konsequenz davon ein, aber es nervte tierisch. „Viel zu spät...", murmelte der Tränkemeister bevor er sich immer noch schlaftrunken aufrichtete. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, zu schlafen. Jetzt schrie sein Körper nur nach noch mehr Schlaf, nun, da er wieder zu wissen schien, wie es sich anfühlte. „Na komm.", grinste Lupin zuversichtlich und versetzte Snape einen Klaps auf die Schulter, „Gehen wir Crowley finden.", Snape verzog wieder das Gesicht. Aber irgendwie... war er diesesmal für Lupins ansonsten so unerträglichen Optimismus dankbar. Er sagte es nur nicht, das wär ja noch schöner.  
  
Das Schulgebäude hatten sie nach kurzer Zeit abgehakt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Crowley dort unentdeckt bleiben würde. Außerdem würde dort keine direkte Gefahr für den Leguan bestehen, zumindest im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm im verbotenen Wald ins Haus stehen würde. Das Laub und Geäst raschelte, als Snape sich durch den Wald hindurchkämpfte. Sie waren jetzt mehrere Stunden hier und immer noch nichts von Crowley. Obwohl sie nicht besonders in das Innere vorgedrungen waren, aber Snape wusste, dass es unmöglich war, den ganzen Wald umzupflügen. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Na klar, erstmal zurück zum Treffpunkt zu Lupin, aber danach... Er würde nicht aufhören können, zu suchen, auch wenn der Tränkemeister wusste, dass es zwecklos sein würde... Aber vielleicht hatte der Herr Werwolf ja mehr Glück gehabt, wer ahnte das schon. Da vorne stand er, die Hände ihn den Taschen seines alten Mantels und starrte Gedankenverloren vor sich her. Die Haltung der Silhouette des Professors verriet Snape, dass er sich seine Hoffnung in die Haare schmieren konnte. „Tut mir leid für dich..." Großartig. Wenn Lupin sich jetzt schon entschuldigte... „Lass uns zurück gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn hier finden werden.", zum Glück war es zu dunkel, um Lupins Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Snape kannte den mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Kollegen, wenn dieser diesen Ton anschlug. Hätte er ihn jetzt sehen müssen, hätte er dem Werwolf bestimmt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eine runtergehauen. Alles regte ihn auf und das hier besonders. „Ja, geh´ zurück. Ich werd´ noch etwas suchen.", brachte Snape stattdessen hervor. Na, was hatte er gesagt? „Ach komm, hör auf.", er war sich nicht sicher, aber Snape glaubte, Lupin mit den Augen rollen zu sehen, „Als wenn das jetzt irgendetwas bringen würde." „Mir egal.", er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte wieder in Richtung Waldesinnere gehen. Aber eine ziemlich starke Hand hielt ihn am Arm fest. Verdammter Werwolf. „Ich weiß, dass dir es gegen den Strich geht, hier nichts mehr tun zu können. Aber werd vernünftig! Der Wald ist riesig! Und außerdem...", man brauchte eigentlich ziemlich lange um Lupin aus seinem Sonnenscheingemüt heruaszuholen, aber Snape hatte es wohl geschafft, „Er ist nicht hier! Und wenn doch, dann ist er schon längst..." Im selben Moment riss sich der Tränkemeister aus dem Stahlgriff seines Kollegen los und stapfte wütend davon, raus aus dem Wald. Es regte ihn auf und zwar unerträglich. Dass Crowley nicht mehr da war. Er keine Ahnung hatte, was er noch tun sollte. Und dass zu allem Überfluss, Lupin sein Strahlemanngehabe ablegen und zur Abwechslung recht haben musste. Hieß das, dass er selber gleich anfangen würde, zu heulen, wie ein kleines Mädchen um sich in seinem Kerker zu verbarrikadieren. Lupin hatte inzwischen aufgeholt und ging jetzt neben Snape her. Zum Glück verzichtete er darauf, den Mund aufzumachen.  
  
Snape heulte nicht los, auch wenn ihm, als sie das Schloss erreichten, danach zu Mute war. Lupin wünschte ihm im Inneren eine gute Nacht. „Nimms nicht so schwer...", mit einem Schulterklapps verschwand der Werwolf in Richtung seines eigenen Quartieres. Snape schaute ihn nicht an. Er schaute auf gar nichts Spezifisches. Er starrte nur vor sich her ins Nichts, während seine Füße von ganz alleine in Richtung Kerker schlurften und sich seine Gedanken im Kreis drehten. Crowley war weg. Das hieß, es würden harte Zeiten werden. Das hieß, Snape war in der gesamten Schule nur noch von Idioten umgeben. Niemand mehr da, der nichts sagte und einfach nur da war und Ruhe spendete. Niemand mehr da, der es mochte, wenn man ihm den Nacken streichelte. Hervorragend. Als der Tränkemeister endlich todmüde in sein Kerkerquartier wankte war er wirklich versucht, sich einfach in sein Bett fallen zu lassen und zu schlafen, bis die Welt unterging. Aber wenn, dann sollte er das dann doch lieber in Schlafsachen tun. Würde er sich jetzt in voller Montur hinlegen, würde das nur den Eindruck eines nervlich völlig fertigen, heruntergekommenen, seelischen Wracks machen. Und der Eindruck sollte erst in zwei Tagen einsetzen, wenn sich Crowleys Fehlen erst richtig schmerzhaft herauskristallisiert hatte. Er sah furchtbar alt aus. Zumindest sagte das der Spiegel im Badezimmer und der musste es ja wissen. Snape starrte für einige Minuten in sein Spiegelbild, als würde er sich jeden Moment selber Punkte abziehen wollen. Hatte er schon immer so ausgesehen? Missmutig starrte Snape auf die riesigen Ringe unter seinen Augen und seine Mundwinkel sackten noch ein Stück weiter nach unten. Ruckartig drehte sich der Professor um und schwankte aus dem Badezimmer. Er würde sich morgen oder irgendwann anders mit dem ganzen depressiven Gesocks befassen, aber betimmt nicht mehr heute abend. Der Boden war ziemlich kalt, wenn man barfuß drüber lief. Warum hatte er sich eigentlich nie einen Teppich für das Zimmer besorgt? Nein, das wäre vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen. Das Ding hätte keine sieben Tage überlebt mit Crowley und seinen übergroßen Krallen... Aargh, konnte er nicht mal an irgendwas anderes denken? Es ging schon los. Vermutlich würde Snape doch schon morgen sein Leben als psychisches Wrack beginnen können.  
  
Es war nicht so, als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war kein einziges Mal aufgewacht. Aber trotzdem hatte Snape den Eindruck, als hätte es gar keinen Unterschied gemacht, ob er jetzt die ganze Nacht wachgelegen hätte oder nicht. Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Severus. Du bist im Arsch. Einen Tag noch, dann war Wochenende. Endlich Pause, sah man von einigen Nachsitzern ab. Erste Stunde. Und zu allem Überfluss auch noch Potter und Longbottom in der zweiten Reihe. Klar, normalerweise hätte das geheißen, jede Menge Punktabzüge für die Gryffindors, aber das schien inzwischen seine aufheiternde Wirkung auf den Tränkeprofessor verloren zu haben. Genauso, wie das Schüler zur Schnecke machen. Die Schüler schienen den Unterschied zu merken, wer hätte das gedacht, da inzwischen ein Großteil der Rauminsassen anfingen, hörbar zu tuscheln, mit Seitenblicken auf den Lehrer. Aber Snape war heute viel zu deprimiert,das mit den gewöhnlichen Mitteln zu unterbinden. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Stattdessen saß er einfach nur an seinem Pult und dachte vor sich hin, eventuell mal ein Auge auf die üblichen Gefährdeten, um im Notfall zu verhindern, dass der Kerker in die Luft flog. Obwohl Snape selbst dazu der Elan zu fehlen schien. Im schlimmsten Fall waren sie dann eben alle zum sterben verdammt. Auch nicht die schlechteste Wahl. „Ähm, Professor?", den Tag, an dem er nicht dieses penetrante Fingergeschnippe und die aufdringliche Piepsstimme hören musste, würde er zum nationalen Feiertag erklären. „Ja, Miss Granger?", Snape gab sich inzwischen noch nicht mal mehr Mühe, Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen, was nicht nur bei dem Waschbären mit eingedrehten Locken neben Potter für Irritation sorgte. „Ähm, ich bin fertig.", war ja klar, dass die kleine Miss Klugscheißer schon nach der Hälfte der Zeit fertig war. Inzwischen war Snape immer auf sowas vorbereitet. „Seite 172. Die Zutaten...", seufzte der Professor und wies auf einen der Schränke am anderen Ende des Raumes, „...sind dort." Und wieder wandte sich Snape seinem Selbstmitleid zu und starrte vor sich hin, als ihn nocheinmal die gewohnt aufdringliche Stimme wieder in die Realität zurückholte. „Ähm, Professor? Ich glaube, sie sollten einmal herkommen!", Granger hatte Mühe, die Unruhe, die inzwischen im Kerker herrschte, zu übertönen und sah peinlich berührt aus. Mit einem Augenrollen hievte sich Snape schwerfällig auf die Füße. Würde Granger nicht den Durchschnitt des dritten Jahrganges so anheben, hätte er vermutlich schon längst versucht, sie mit Hilfe eines Giftes aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. „Gibt es ein Problem, Miss Granger?", Whoops, das war doch nicht etwas doch Sarkasmus, oder? Ein Blick auf das Mädchen vor ihm, die ihn jetzt noch etwas ehrfürchtiger und ängstlicher ansah, als vorher, bestätigte ihn. Es WAR Sarkasmus. Wer hätte damit noch gerechnet. Aber heute schien allgemein der Tag der nicht berechenbaren Ereignisse zu sein. „Äh... da drinne...", stotterte sie und öffnete die Schranktür. Aus der Dunkelheit des Schrankes funkelte ein dunkles Augenpaar ins Freie. ~Oh Gott! Jetzt sag bitte nicht, dass er die ganze Zeit hier im Schrank gesessen hat!~ Crowley starrte nervös und in Angriffsposition auf seine Umgebung. Sein Körper war übersät mit mehreren Kratzspuren und er zitterte leicht. Als er Snape erblickte, entspannte sich die Haltung des Leguans langsam und immernoch mit nervösem Blick auf die anderen Kinder, von denen einige die Szenerie am anderen Ende des Kerkers mitbekommen hatten und jetzt auf das Tier starrten, kroch er langsam aus seinem Versteck heraus. Snape starrte ungläubig auf Crowley herab. Es war bei weitem nicht fair. Er sorgte sich krank, suchte zwei Nächte nach dem Tier, machte sich lächerlich und dann war Crowley am einzigen Ort, wo er nicht ernsthaft gesucht hatte: im Kerker. Im gleichen Augenblick fiel dem Professor aber auch ein Stein in der Größe des Himalayas vom Herzen. Crowley war wieder da und zwar weder tot noch in mehreren Teilen. Snape sagte nichts. Er grinste nur. Und das schien er noch nicht mal zu bemerken. Es war nicht unbedingt das fiese „Ich ziehe euch jetzt zwanzig Punkte ab"-Grinsen. Es war breiter. Es sah allerdings nicht viel weniger unheimlich aus, in Kombination mit seiner restlichen Erscheinung, wie den gelben Zähnen und dem immer noch stechenden Blick. Nach Jahren der Unfreundlichkeit schien er so etwas einfach verlernt zu haben und keiner der Schüler hätte in dieser Situation mit dem Leguan tauschen wollen, den Snape jetzt hochgehoben hatte und immer noch überglücklich angrinste. Aber die komischen Blicke seiner Schüler bemerkte der Professor gar nicht. Er war doch nicht nur von Idioten umgeben. Crowley war wieder da, und starrte ihn desinteressiert an und sagte keinen Ton. „Willkommen zurück...", murmelte der Snape zufrieden aber immernoch abwesend, immer noch angegafft vom dritten Jahrgang aus Slytherins und Gryffindors, von denen sich einige inzwischen fragte, ob sie es wohl bereuen würde, sollten sie die Situation ausnutzen und einfach abhauen.  
  
Ende  
  
Ja, furchtbar. Ihr dürft alle flamen, wenn ihr Bock habt. Hauptsache, es reviewt wenigstens mal wer. Was mich mal interessieren würde: Könnte man Crowley als Mary Sue bezeichnen *amkopfkratz*? Ja es ist spät, da stellt man sich solche Fragen O.o 


End file.
